MY iPOD! A songfic
by crazyperson17
Summary: A songfic in which the Cullens and Bella listen to music, find out that Emmett needs therapy and that Rose hates Disney channel. ENJOY!
1. MUSIC!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I do not own any rights ect. to Taylor Swift, Brad Paisley, Alabama, or Hannah Montana songs. For the Camp Rock and Barbie Girls songs I do not own them. Everything here is written like how I think the characters would say it. None of my opinions of any of** **these songs are written here. THANK YOU.**

Bella POV

I sat with Edward and his family in their living room. Everyone was watching TV while I was listening to my iPod. The song changed to one of my favorites.

**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah**

**We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you**

Edward did that to me everyday. He didn't realize it but every move he made, just made me want him.

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
**

I didn't know why but when I was with Edward, a vampire, I was never scared. I was completely fearless.

**So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it**

We loved living in this small town together. As long as we were together, everything was fine.

**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

**Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.**

I wasn't scared that Edward was could kill me, during our first kiss. It _was _perfect, flawless, fearless.

**Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
**

Nothing was better than this. I would go anywhere or do anything for Edward.

**Yeah  
I don't know how  
Oh yeah yeah**

Edward POV

Bella was sitting beside me on the couch, listening to her iPod. Taylor Swift's Fearless ended and I asked her if I could listen. She handed it over and I put it on shuffle. The next song that came on was country, I did even know that Bella liked that kind of music. I had never heard this song before but I recognized Brad Paisley's voice.

**Every day I clock out  
And head straight to her house  
We cuddle up on the couch  
But it always ends the same ole way  
I'm drivin' home and it's incredibly late  
Something's got to change, 'cause **

That wasn't entirely true, I actually never left Bella's house at night.

**I've been wrapped around her finger  
Since the first time we went out  
Every day and every night she's all I think about  
I need that girl beside me  
When the lights go out  
I think it's time to put a ring on the finger  
I'm wrapped around **

That was a good idea. I had my mother's engagement ring somewhere.

**Went to the bank took out a loan  
Went and bought the perfect stone  
Called up her dad on the phone  
I'm takin' him to dinner Sunday night  
I've never been so nervous in my life  
I want to do this right, 'cause  
**

I don't think I have the nerve to talk to Charlie. I know that he hates me and Bella's opinion didn't matter to him.

**I've been wrapped around her finger  
Since the first time we went out  
Every day and every night she's all I think about  
I need that girl beside me  
When the lights go out  
I think it's time to put a ring on the finger  
I'm wrapped around**

**Yes sir I love her very much  
I know it's only been seven months  
But that's long enough**

Hum... seven months. Yeah seven months I was gone. Who said seven was a lucky number?

**I've been wrapped around her finger  
Since the first time we went out  
Every day and every night she's all I think about  
I need that girl beside me  
When the lights go out  
I think it's time to put a ring on the finger  
I'm wrapped around**

**I think it's time to put a ring on the finger  
I'm wrapped around**

The song ended giving me an idea. Mrs. Bella Cullen wasn't very far away.

Alice POV

Edward was listening to Bella's iPod. Every vamp in the room could hear the song he was listening to. And he had a devilish smile on his face. We all knew what would come next. My brother was going to propose to Bella Swan. Suddenly I felt the need to dance. I ran into Edward, grabbing the iPod and ran, with Jasper into the forest. The iPod was still on shuffle and the next song was perfect for me.

**Boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap**

I clapped along and sang in my high soprano.

**Try it with me  
Here we go,**

**Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap (woah-woah)  
That's right  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap (woah-woah)**

**1,2,3,  
Everybody come on, off your seats  
I'm gonna tell you about a beat  
That's gonna make you move your feet**

**I'll give the Bar-be-que show  
And tell you how to move  
If your five or eighty-two  
This is something you can do (woah-woah)**

I knew this dance well so I started the moves and I think a couple of trees came down during my wicked dance moves.

**Pop it, lock it  
Polka dot it  
Countrify then  
Hip-hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide**

Zig-zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on your hips  
One foot in  
180 twist

and then a,  
Zig-zag, step n' slide  
Lean it left  
clap three times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (hoedown)  
Do the hoedown (hoedown)  
Do the hoedown (hoedown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

We get to four, five, six  
And your feeling busted  
But it's not time to quit  
Practice makes you perfect (woah-woah)

Pop it, lock it  
Polka dot it  
Countrify then  
Hip-hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide

Zig-zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on your hips  
One footed  
180 twist

and then a,  
Zig-zag, step n' slide  
Lean it left  
clap three times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Come on  
Here we go  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap

Wow. I never knew that I loved dancing so much.

**Pop it, lock it  
Polka dot it  
Countrify then  
Hip-hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide**

**Zig-zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on your hips  
One footed  
180 twist**

**and then a,  
Zig-zag, step n' slide  
Lean it left  
clap three times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll**

**Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll**

**Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll**

**Boom de clap  
Ba boom boom clap clap clap  
Boom dap clap  
Ba boom boom clap clap clap  
Boom de clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll**

"Yay!" I yelled and then Jasper tackled me, stealing the iPod.

Jasper POV

"Ha Ha!" I ran, holding Bella's iPod, heading for my secret army base. Okay it wasn't actually an army base, it was a tree fort that Emmett and I built. I jumped up and sailed in through the window. I never liked to listen to music around anyone. Why? Well, let's just say that they don't approve of my taste.

**If you're gonna play in texas,  
You gotta have a fiddle in the band.  
That lead guitar is hot,  
But not for "Louisiana man".  
So rosin up that bow for "faded love"  
And let's all dance.  
If you're gonna play in texas,  
You gotta have a fiddle in the band.  
**

"Yes!" This was my favorite song. Hey! I am from the south and I don't deny it.

**  
I remember down in Houston  
We were puttin' on a show  
When a cowboy in the back stood up and yelled,  
"Cotton-eyed joe"!  
He said, "we love what you're doin'.  
Boys don't get us wrong,  
There's just somethin' missin' in your song.**

**If you're gonna play in texas,  
You gotta have a fiddle in the band.  
That lead guitar is hot,  
But not for "Louisiana man".  
So rosin up that bow for "faded love"  
And let's all dance.  
If you're gonna play in texas,  
You gotta have a fiddle in the band.**

**So we dusted off our boots and put our cowboy hats on straight.  
Them Texans raised the roof when Jeff opened up his case.  
You say y'all all wanna two-step. you say ya wanna doe-si-doe.  
Well, here's a fiddlin' song before we go.**

I missed Texas. Maybe Alice and I could go there on vacation!

**If you're gonna play in texas,  
You gotta have a fiddle in the band.  
That lead guitar is hot,  
But not for "Louisiana man".  
So rosin up that bow for "faded love"  
And let's all dance.  
If you're gonna play in texas,  
You gotta have a fiddle in the band.**

**If you're gonna play in texas,  
You gotta have a fiddle in the band.  
That lead guitar is hot,  
But not for "Louisiana man".  
So rosin up that bow for "faded love"  
And let's all dance.  
If you're gonna play in texas,  
You gotta have a fiddle in the band**

The music faded and I stood up. I might as well hand the iPod off. We all were listening to our favorite songs and Mom, Dad, Rose and Em still hadn't gotten their turn.

Emmett POV

Jasper came in through the window, holding Bella's iPod above his head.

"Who's next?" He asked and flung the music player at me. The songs were on shuffle and the one that started playing, was soooo not like Bella, but I liked it!

**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**

La, la! I love this song!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamouring and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky**

OMG! They're making fun of blonds! Rosie and I should beat them up. I hate this song. I wanna stalk the writes and tell them that blonds are awesome hot and make great vampires.

**You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours", ooh wow**

**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**

**You can touch, you can play**  
**If you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours"**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow**

OMG! WHY AM I DANCING! Remember, Emmett? You hate this song! Right! YAY! Stupid blond, making fun of song!

**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

**  
****I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
**

Grumble, mumble. Stupid song! Poor Rose, people think she's stupid! I should show them her twenty-eight high school diplomas. HAHA! I WIN, MEANIE PEOPLE! LALALALALALALALALA! OHHHH! Hunting time!

Carlisle POV

What was wrong with my son? He was listening to the Barbie Girls song and dancing! Every so often he would stop and scream 'AGH! NO I LOVE BLONDS. OR A CERTAIN ONE THAT IS...I love you Rose! AGH!' and then he'd dance again. I wonder if vampires could take 'special' medicine. That boy needed help. When the song ended he flung Bella's iPod across the room and it landed on my lap. Well, everyone else had their turn of listening so why shouldn't I? I put the ear-buds in and selected a song. I was glad that Bella was a fan of the classics, although 'Barbie Girls' isn't exactly a classic. I wonder where that came from? The song was Beethovan, so it didn't have lyrics. From across the room, Edward listened too. All of my family had such good taste, um... except Emmett.

Esme POV

Ugh. Werid. Em was plain weird. I didn't want to listen to the music Carlisle was playing, I wanted to get out of here! And so... dragging Emmett along, I went hunting. Let me tell you it wasn't pleasant.

Rosalie POV

AWWW! My husband was so cute. Haha he was standing up for blonds because of me. That was so sweet. Bella and Edward were laughing though! WHY? Did they think it was funny? I wish Edward would hurry up and marry her already. Then she would be changed into a blood-crazy, dangerous vampire and they would move to Antarctica! THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!

"Rose, you're no t very nice." Stupid mind-reader!

"Rose, you're not very nice!" I said back in a really high, way too girly voice. Ugh! I really pissed me off when girls talk all, like, yeah! TOTALLY. Like, Omg, like I know right!? Humans are stupid.

"I'm gonna punch you ig you're mental ranting doesn't stop." Eddie Boy said innocently.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna punch you if you don't SHUT UP!" Haha! take that Mr. Look at me I can read your mind! YAY!

"Oh Rosie you're such a bundle of sunshine! HAHA! You know, Rose is a good name for you because your like a sweet flower."

" And you like an annoying brother now shut the-"

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled and stood up, taking Bella and Eddie with him.

"Bye-bye Eddie Boy!" I laughed, knowing how much he HATED to be called that.

Carlisle shot me a look over his shoulder that made me shut up. He was NOT a dad to be messed with.

Now that everyone was gone I had time to myself. I turned on the TV and Disney came on. Oh, Emmett. The mind of a ten year old but he was the sweetest-and hottest- being alive.

**I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I my lead, you wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it**

**I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand**

**But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

**You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are?  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you**

**You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some**

**Me, myself and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me**

**'Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

**You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are?  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you**

**You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent  
And they got it all  
While others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call**

**That's the difference between you and me obviously  
I'm a natural, I'm the real deal  
I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand**

**But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

**Too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

How Cliche? I am sooo not like that. _Screw this crap. _I thought and turned off the TV.

Esme POV

Our hunting trip went surprisingly well. We all had a good day but unfortunately, in a fit of spontaneous rage, Emmett smashed Bella's iPod into exactly 1,865 pieces. I know because I'm the one who picked them out of the carpet, and Em's hair. He cried until his 'beautiful' hair was 'glassicaly free!'. Yeah, he's weird. And really, I don't get how Rose stands his antics.

**_THE END!_**

**_For now..._**

* * *

(A/N:) Hi people! This is my first songfic so please tell me how I did! Thanks for reading! NOW REVIEW! See that green button? If you push it, Rose won't smash you with a penguin. Instead she'll give you the penguin as a pet. The best part is... it's potty trained! YAY!


	2. AN: REVIEWS!

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU! You guys are awesome! In one day of having this story posted I have had A LOT of people favorite me as an author or favorite this story. NOW JUST PLEASE REVIEW! And I love reviews. Reviews are motivation... and movtivation means that I want to write more. I'm not making any promises but if you, the fans, leave me... 30 reviews before Christmas then I will continue this songfic. AND WE ALL LOVE SONGFICS. RIGHT!? So if you loved this then review to help there be more songfic on fanfiction!!!

P.S. Thanks for being the bestest loyalest fans EVER!

-Kate M.


	3. A CULLEN FAMILY CHRISTMAS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Yo Gabba Gabba, or any rights etc. of Alan Jackson's songs. 'Twas the Night before Christmas' is not mine, but I have redone it to fit the Cullens.**

JPOV

"Oh. My. Carlisle!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs. "IT'S THE CULLEN FAMILY CHRISTMAS!"  
"YAY!" Alice, my gorgeous little pixie squealed.  
It was December twenty first, and the white puffy snow was falling hard over Forks, Washington. My vampire family and I were walking into the woods to get our Christmas tree.  
"Ooo! This one! Let's get this one! I want this one!!!!" Emmett screamed, pointing to a fifty foot tall oak tree. You guessed it! He is mentally challenged!  
"Uh, Em, our ceilings are only ten feet." Esme, aka Mommy, said.  
After several arguments, fights, world wars and food fights (uh, yeah I do mean our food, not Bella's. Ugh, you so do not want to have three grizzly bears thrown at you from all sides.) we returned home. We set up a good size Douglas-fir in the living room. Within seconds Emmett had the ornaments out and was covering the tree with them.  
"EMMETT! We need to put the lights and garland on first!" Mommy yelled.  
Em mumbled then took all of the multi colored bulbs off. Eventually we had the tree decorated and ready.  
"Watch, everyone! Here. We. GO!" Carlisle said and plugged the lights in! Guess what? Absolutely nothing happened! Carlisle unplugged the lights then plugged them back in. He did this again. And again. And again. And a-  
"Carlisle for heaven's sake just check the bulbs!" Esme said and returned to her cookie baking.  
Carlisle soon found that one of the string of lights was smashed, causing all of the other strands to go out.  
"Edward, I thought I told you to be careful when getting the lights out of the attic!"  
"I didn't do it!" He said, throwing his hands up innocently. "It, it, it was Bella!"  
"EDWARD! I didn't do."  
"Edward, we know it was you." Carlisle said accusingly.  
"Ummm, coming Mommy!"  
As you can imagine it took a while for us to drive to Port Angeles and buy new lights. Two hours later we were home, redecorating the tree. Again. Six hours from the time we began, we were sitting on the couch, looking at the lit red bulbs on the tree. Yes, red. I suggested it! Red, blood, get it?! He he! NO I AM NOT EVIL!

**BPOV  
**  
Well, it's been an exciting day! After all the work we did to get the tree up… it caught on fire! Emmett started screaming "We're all gonna die!" So then we got a new tree, new ornaments, and new lights. And after eight hours… the tree was up!

**EmPOV  
**  
Twas four nights before Christmas, and all through the house, every creature was stirring, even Mr. mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care. With hopes that I would stay away from there. The fire burned brightly and I was very scared. I stayed in my room with my brown teddy bear.  
And Rose in her nightgown and I in my cap had just settled down for… ah. NEXT LINE! And then from down stairs there arose such a clatter, that I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the doorway I flew like a flash. I open the door and looked and gasped.  
The moon shown on the new fallen snow, and Edward fought Jasper in the living room below. When what to my wondering eyes should appear?  
But a human Bella and a live reindeer. With a flash of a smile so happy and quick. I knew in a moment she was waiting for St. Nick.  
"Look Emmett! I got Santa a new reindeer! Now he'll say: Now Bella ! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now Dash away, dash away! Dash away all!"  
"That's great Bells! But I wanna get Santy Clause a good present too!"  
"Emmett Santa doesn't exist!" Rose yelled from the bedroom.  
Awww! But, but! I want Santa to get me PRESENTS! Sniff. Sniff. Then I cried. Cry. Cry.

**BPOV**

AH! What a wonderful day! Ooo! That reminds me of a song!

**What a wonderful day!  
To have friends!  
Friends are happy today!  
Friends, Friends!  
**  
I LOVE Yo Gabba Gabba! Wait… I didn't actually say that did I? Oops.  
We all sat in the Cullen's living room. It was Christmas Eve and presents were overflowing from beneath the tree. The stereo was on and playing. Alan Jackson's Let it be Christmas came on.

**Let it be Christmas everywhere  
In the hearts of all people both near and afar  
Christmas everywhere  
Feel the love of the season wherever you are  
On the small country roads lined with green mistletoe  
Big city streets where a thousand lights glow**

**Let it be Christmas everywhere  
Let heavenly music fill the air  
Let every heart sing let every bell ring  
The story of hope and joy and peace  
And let it be Christmas everywhere  
Let heavenly music fill the air  
Let anger and fear and hate disappear  
Let there be love that lasts through the year  
And let it be Christmas  
Christmas everywhere**

**Let it be Christmas everywhere  
With the gold and the silver, the green and the red  
Christmas everywhere  
In the smiles of all children asleep in their beds  
In the eyes of young babies their first fallen snow  
Elderlys' memories that never grow old**

**Let it be Christmas everywhere  
Let heavenly music fill the air  
Let every heart sing let every bell ring  
The story of hope and joy and peace  
And let it be Christmas everywhere  
Let heavenly music fill the air  
Let anger and fear and hate disappear  
Let there be love that lasts through the year  
And let it be Christmas  
Christmas everywhere**

**Let it be Christmas everywhere  
In the songs that we sing and the gifts that we bring  
Christmas everywhere  
In what this day means and what we believe  
From the sandy white beaches where blue water rolls  
Snow covered mountains and valleys below**

**Let it be Christmas everywhere  
Let heavenly music fill the air  
Let every heart sing let every bell ring  
The story of hope and joy and peace  
And let it be Christmas everywhere  
Let heavenly music fill the air  
Let anger and fear and hate disappear  
Let there be love that lasts through the year  
And let it be Christmas  
Christmas everywhere  
Christmas everywhere  
Christmas everywhere**

The song ended and Edward stood up.  
"PRESENTS TIME!"  
"Edward that's tomorrow. AFTER Santa comes." Emmett said.  
"Santa is real." Rosalie said to Emmett.  
Emmett cried and begged Rose to believe in Santa. I had some eggnog and Christmas Cookie Cut-outs. Have I ever mentioned what a good baker Esme is?  
The following day we opened presents and Edward got me a car. At Charlie's we exchanged gifts. Jacob, Billy and the Clearwaters came over. All in all, we had a very merry Christmas.

**This is sorta a Christmas present for the fans of this songfic. I hope you liked it! It's not as great as it could be because I'm writing it on Christmas Eve and I'm pressed for time. Merry Christmas EVERYBODY!**

**Unfortunatly I have not recived 30 reviews before this day. I will not continue this songfic. But I might post some chapters on the holidays.**

**-Kate M.**


	4. There'sSoMuchMore

Hey I know you don't usually hear from me and that your're expecting this to be an update. Well it is an update...Kate has finally created her own account. I (Summer) was the one that got her on this site and she wanted to share for awhile, but now she has her own. She's growing up fast (well we both are). Anyway all the stories on here written by her will remain on here, besides her new story Unfinished. She'll be posting any new story on there too.

Her new name is There's-So-Much-More. The link is on my profile.

Thanks for all the reviews that still come in, love you all

~CrazyPerson17 (The One and Only)

P.S. I guess the one and only part is for real now


End file.
